


Fuck the Prince

by carnationsandroses



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Dildos, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spreader Bars, Vibrators, open mouth gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsandroses/pseuds/carnationsandroses
Summary: Noctis asks Ignis for a roleplay in which he doesn't want to get fucked and Noctis enjoys himself more than he could have imagined.





	Fuck the Prince

Ignis raised an eyebrow in thought before sighing. “Alright, Noctis. I will do this for you but I want to everything clearly understood and talked about. Safe words?” 

Noctis chuckled. “As usual, the safe words are red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for everything is fine” He assured. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t ask you to do this for me if I didn’t really want it. It’s not the first time we have roleplayed. Just think of it like a normal roleplay. I promise you that if I get uncomfortable I will safe word. I’m not going to let you hurt me if I don’t like it. I promise”

Ignis nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. “Alright. Wait you asked me to gag you what about then?” 

Noctis paused. “Oh right. There is a dog clicker in the bag. You can slide it into my hand when you cuff them. If I click it three times it’s red, twice is yellow, and if you ask and I respond with one it’s green”

Ignis nodded and sighed a bit. “Alright. As long as you are sure about this. I’ll do it for you. But please do not hesitate to stop me.” He paused. “I love you” he whispered before kissing Noctis’ cheek and leaving the room. 

~

Noctis looked up from his paperwork and pulled his glasses off when he heard the sounds downstairs. He was home alone for the first time in quite a long time and of course, something had to come and ruin it. He stood up and moved towards his bedroom door, locking it carefully and moving back. He flinched when he heard knocking and backed away. When the knocking returned he gasped. 

Ignis smirked and jiggled the door handle. “I know you’re in the, princey.” He slammed his shoulder on the door and Noctis flinched again.

“G-Go away!” He screamed, backing away from the door again. 

“Aw, you gave yourself away, Princey. I didn’t actually know you were in there” He backed away from the door before lifting his leg and kicked the door down. 

Noctis’ eyes went wide and he stumbled back against the wall. “Holy shit you broke my door!” He screamed. 

Ignis laughed and moved closer to the cowering prince, gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. “I did, because you locked me out. That’s your own damn fault” he whispered close to the Prince’s face. “Now I’m going to do a few things and you’re going to cooperate, understand?” He smirked, pressing his knee into Noctis’ cock. 

Noctis bit his lip and took in a sharp breath, heart beat rising. Ignis smirked and reached his hand down Noctis’ pants. “Wow you’re already hard? Perfect. This will be nice and easy for me” He flipped Noctis on the wall, holding his hands behind his back with one had before pushing his pants down, boxers sliding with it. He pulled Noctis’ shirt off next before slamming him down on the bed. “If you move from that spot I’ll make sure this hurts”

Noctis gasped and nodded, trembling against the sheets and looking up at Ignis, who smirked and grabbed the duffle bag from outside the door. He threw it next to Noctis’ head on the bed, causing the prince to flinch. He grabbed the handcuffs and pulling Noctis’ hands up to the bedpost. He cuffed them there and looked down over him. “Fuck, you’re so fucking gorgeous. I can’t believe this is the first time someone’s tried to fuck your ass”

Noctis’ eyes went wide again and he shivered, trying to curl away from him. “W-what?!” He shook his head. “N-no! Don’t do that!” he shook his head, tugging his wrists and hurting himself on the cuffs.

Ignis smirked and rolled his eyes. “Oh don’t worry. You’re going to enjoy it just as much soon” He assured, grabbing the special open mouth gag and forcing it into Noctis mouth. He nodded to himself. “Perfect, mouth wide and ready for me” He nodded and hummed, grabbing the cuffs and undoing them for a moment. He flipped Noctis and cuffed his hands behind his back, carefully slipping the clicker in his hands before pulling his hips up to be on his knees. He placed a spreader bar in between his legs and grabbed the vibrating dildo out of the bag. He covered it in lube before sliding it into Noctis ass. 

Noctis whimpered and trembled heavily, body shaking from the feeling. Ignis turned the vibrator on as high as it would go and felt himself go hard from Noctis’ moans. He grabbed the final toy out of the bag and placed the cock ring on Noctis’s dick, causing Noctis to groan in complaint. Ignis only laughed. “What, princey? Don’t like that? Good” he snapped. He pulled Noctis back and moved to be kneeling in front of him.

Ignis grabbed his hair and lifted his head, smirking down at the prince, watching the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. It caused Ignis to falter. But he remembered that Noctis wanted this. He nodded and let his smirk reform before opening his pants and pulling his member out. He laughed at Noctis’ panicked expression before tsking. “What? Don’t think you can take it? That sucks for you” he shrugged and pressed his dick in between the space from the gag. He moaned out loudly and started to thrust into the back of his throat. He threw his head back and his grip tightened around Noctis’ hair, using the makeshift handle to move Noctis’ head in turn with his thrusts. He pulled out just in time to come on Noctis face, laughing as it went into his mouth and the Prince made a disgusted noise. 

“How are you doing, slut? Enjoying yourself? Wanna come yet?” He asked, smirking when Noctis nodded, eyes pleading. He shook his head. “Not until I get to come in your ass” he shrugged. Noctis whined in response to that. Ignis only smirked and dumped lube on his fingers. He pressed two in beside the dildo and Noctis whined in pain. He pressed his face into the mattress and trembled. Ignis added a third finger to continue to stretch him along with the dildo. After a fourth finger and some spreading, he pulled them out and lubed his member up. He carefully pushed it in next to the dildo and stopped there. “How’s that, bitch? Like it? No? Good” he gripped his hips tightly and started at a rather fast and rough pace. 

With the vibrator and pounding, Noctis was screaming through the gag, pain and pleasure filling his entire being. He pressed his forehead into the bed more, back arching slightly. Even though there were tears streaming down his cheeks, he was enjoying this treatment, maybe even more than he thought he would.

Ignis thrust into Noctis’ prostate over and over again before coming inside of him. He hummed. “We have one more little test before I’m done with you, whore. You are going to hold that come in all on your own while I give you some nice dinner. You’ll swallow it all before I let you come. If you come before I say you can, I’m shoving my dick and another dildo down your ass, got it?” 

Noctis’ eyes went wide and he nodded. Ignis smirked and nodded, pulling off the cock ring and poking Noct’s member before nodding. “Don’t come” He ordered before rubbing himself again to get hard. He pressed his dick back into Noctis’ mouth and fucked it slowly, teasingly. Noctis trembled, doing everything he could to stop from coming. His member leaked but he was able to hold out until Ignis finally came in his mouth. Ignis removed the gag to let Noctis swallow and he opened his mouth to show he did. 

Ignis raised a brown and hummed. “You did well. Especially since I never turned off the vibrator. But I want to hear you beg” 

“Please! Please fuck let me come, please. I want to come so bad. I’ll be your whore forever and ever, you can fuck me whenever you want please just let me come” Noctis sobbed out, body trembling violently as he tried not to let himself release.

Ignis paused a moment more before nodding. “You may come” He finally said, smirking as Noctis unleashed his own load onto the bed. It was quite the large amount but that’s to be expected from what to Ignis was three rounds. 

Noctis panted as he flopped back onto the bed. Ignis removed the vibrator and spreader bar, shoving it back in the bag. “See you tomorrow then, bitch” he snapped before leaving the room. 

~

Ignis was quick to rush back inside the room, pulling Noctis up to hug him carefully. “Are you okay, Noct? I didn’t go too far right? Was that okay? Are you okay? You were crying and I was so worried but you didn’t click or safeword so I kept going” 

Noctis cuddled into Ignis, panting. “I love that so much, Ignis. It was fucking amazing.” Ignis sighed in relief and nodded, pulling his Noctis closer and rubbing his back.


End file.
